Postcards from the Edge of Star City
by legendarytobes
Summary: Sometimes letters tell you everything. Clark and Chloe find each other after Fortune. Goes AU post the day Darkseid rose and ignores comics except for Virtual Tess; Starts Chlollie and Clois but ends Chlark and Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen.


I. Scion

Chloe, I'm sending this with Conner because, why not. I trust him mostly not to read this. I mean, I hope he doesn't. Technically he could x-ray it, but I don't think he will. Anyway, so, uh, surprise! Lex found my DNA and cloned me, which is beyond creepy. I don't know how he did that but didn't know who I was. I think he knew and worked on it after the Arctic, after he was doing all the cloning to help save himself.

Anyway, he created "Alexander" but then he grew up into Conner. You have to be nice to him. I know what he did to mom, but he doesn't remember. He's super sensitive too. He makes all these jokes about being from a petri dish. I actually don't think Lois's comparison of Conner to mine and Lex's love child (yuck) helped at all. It's just he's lonely and scared and doesn't know what he is. I think mom will want him eventually, but I know you're the best hero support I know, and that no one pulls me (and thus him) out of a mope better than you do.

I miss you. It's so weird. I mean, we fought last year and this year you were traveling a lot, and that worked out great since you saved us all. You always do that like it was nothing. How is that? Anyway, I could be in Star City in a blink and I can, if you want, to deliver the postcards and pick them up when Conner's not in use. I don't know why you want things handwritten. It's a little old-fashioned but I'm faster than the internet so whatever works.

I just was offering to hang out, but I know you're married now (kind of) and that you need time to get used to that. I've taken too much already.

Please take care of Conner till mom clears space in D.C.

Clark.

Clark,

Conner's very nice. Sometimes, it's so odd, when he smiles, I get these flashes of you from middle school. He's older than that, but I can't remember the last time I saw you smile so much. I hope you do that more. It's sad that the happiest I've seen you in years was drunk with a monkey lemur on your head. Zatanna might have messed things up a bit with us waking up in your bedroom, but it's nice you could relax. I'd advise that next time you don't rob a Brinks Truck, but you rarely listen so it's a crap shoot.

Anyway, I get what you mean about his self esteem. Don't worry, I'm working on it. He's my first "client" for superhero support. It's great being back at the Register. I lied so hard to myself after Lex blacklisted me. I tried to throw myself into anything else because I didn't want to leave Metropolis and our mission. Oh Hell, I didn't want to leave you either. Still, it feels so right going to city hall meetings and chasing down leads. It's the adrenaline pumping again. However, I make time to patrol with my husband and have started mentoring with Conner, but there's this other girl, Barbara. She lives here with her mom right now but she's got more talent for hacking than I ever did. Only person I ever saw better is Victor and he's part computer.

I haven't felt this free in years, maybe since Kahn hired me. It's fantastic.

However, I won't forget your "son," and he'll be in good hands until Martha's ready.

Chloe

II. Kent

Chloe,

First, he is not my son. That sounds really odd and kind of freaks me out. I like him though, he's very nice. He's had some bumps so far, but I'm not a dad. That's just not how it is.

Also, I'm sorry about everything. I never said enough after everything with the D.D.S. or Lex's crap. I should have tried harder to help, but you seemed so dedicated to ISIS and then the League. I should have realized you were miserable. You'd burn your house down before your press pass. I know you. I'm glad The Register makes you happy. I'm a basement reporter too. I mean so is Lois but I've had a few VRA things that I think might help me get higher, maybe. I'm not sure I should in case people figure out Clark Kent, byline writer, and The Blur are the same guy. Everything with the government this winter scared me.

A lot.

I was almost some puppet or a dissection project. I wish I'd trusted you more in the virtual world. You almost lost me, but I'm glad you never stopped trying.

Sorry to gush.

You're never going to believe this one. Okay, you will, after the world I never arrived in the shower or the dream the Phantom created where I was crazy. This time, I think it wasn't just a dream or a Fortress simulation. I think it was flat out alternate reality. I was there before, when I touched something of Lionel's that Tess inherited. This time, the other me, the Clark raised by the Luthors (yes he's as big a psycho as Lex ever as) ambushed me. I'm fine, just another shitty Friday. The worst was seeing dad.

The other Jonathan Kent hated me and hadn't stayed with mom; they broke up when they couldn't have kids.

I know it wasn't him, but it hurts every time to think about him and how I lost him. I haven't told Lois because I just can't. It's too raw, and she doesn't know about the price Jor-El struck. It eats at me no matter how hard I try to move past it. I ruined his life, snuffed it out, and it makes me feel like crap every damn day. It was something, I guess, to make sure that one got together with mom. At least they're happy somewhere.

Isn't that a good thing?

-Clark

Clark,

I'm not even surprised, just scared there was a psychotic version of your running around and no one called me. Did Lois know? What about the new Watchtower? It's hard to put one over on Tess. That's why I chose her. It's that used to be evil vibe; she's shrewd. You need a good "work wife," and I regret that can't be me, but that's okay.

I know in a way what you mean. I didn't...Dad's okay but he never talks to me. I ruined his career and he had to scramble for middle management and a huge demotion in New York. He wouldn't even come to my wedding. Hell, Uncle Sam said he never asked about me after I "died." I know I earned that but I'm sorry I ruined something. I think about the Lionel deal every day, and I wish I'd never been sixteen and petty and stupid, but what can you do.

I know how your dad weighs on you. If it makes you feel better, speaking as a member of the Clark Kent secret keepers club and as the only one who died and lived to tell the tale, I just want you to remember we do it gladly. You're not infallible and you make tons of mistakes, but we believe what you can do, we want to support you. Your dad and mom loved you and all I can say is you saved him a ton of times before that. You gave him longer than he would have had with someone like Sean Kelvin running around. You have to hold onto that.

Hey so Conner's heading to D.C. soon, but I also have Babs and a newer girl, Anna. She's a witch but not the type like Z who drugs people. She's only fifteen and her powers are less reliable than yours used to be. Maybe I should get a name for us. Oliver has Mia as his sidekick but I don't train her. I don't know, do you have suggestions for two hackers with some combat skills and a witch.

No, wait.

You're the worst at naming.

Krypto, really?

-Chloe

III. Booster

Chlo,

I hate Legion rings.

I just want to go on record with that. First the Legion comes and has ideas about how to save you that I hate, then everything with Linda Lake and exposure, then Rok comes back to boss me around and it takes Lois to the future that never happened, and now some wannabe hero named Booster Gold came and messed with the timeline.

I think it's okay now. I hope.

He's left for another city and I have the ring so he can't ruin stuff anymore. So I at least have one after Lois lost the first. He and Jaime Reyes, that "Blue Beetle" that Lois wrote about and the story that got her on the top floor under Perry? Did you read that? Yeah, they're headed to Edge City to take care of things. Apparently Lucas Dunleavy is a chip off the old block and is running his own gang well enough to make Lionel or even Morgan Edge proud.

Never stops does it.

You know the weirdest part? It's that Booster was looking only for Lois. He wanted her because she was supposed to come out with a huge story, the first interview ever with the Blur. I don't know why. I just perfected my costume. The VRA is only a few months old, and I'm invulnerable in most ways but I'm scared to talk. What would I say?

"Hi, I'm a superpowered alien with like a dozen powers but I'm harmless, really?"

Sometimes I wish the Legion and their friends would stop coming to screw my life up.

Also, his billboards and commercial sucked. I'm by far better, even if Lois's PR campaign wasn't the best.

How are Chloe's Angels doing?

-Clark

Clark,

Sorry it took three weeks to write. I've been busy with a big story about a drug ring in downtown, and Oliver and I are working on helping reinvigorate his company's image. It's not as fiscally enticing to investors when the CEO runs around rooftops at night. He's such an idiot for...he should have known better. It fueled the VRA and had to be how they found you. I feel sometimes like he never listens to me. I tell him things but he decides better, and he's closed off lately. It's worrying me. I hope when he comes to Metropolis this week that he can help you and the search to stop the Darkness. I'm doing research here and readying Babs and Anna as best I can, in case they're needed. With what the prophets can do, an extra mage might not be a bad idea.

Wow, Lois is under the Tiffanies and working for Perry? That's great. Tell her I'm proud. I should call her, but...she's probably too busy moving her stuff in.

And she's fated to interview you. That's also really great. She'll be good when it's time. She knows how to be creative with the truth and no one will protect you more than she. Lo loves you after all.

How are wedding plans shaping out?

Chloe

IV. Dominion

Chloe,

Don't hesitate to call or write again. It sucks. A week is the most I can go, especially after your world walk about this year. It's not okay. We're a thousand miles apart, and I respect that. I get you and Oliver need time together. I can be selfish and I have Tess and Lois to help me, which is great because they sprung me and Ollie both from the Phantom Zone.

Zod again.

The usual.

We were gone three weeks though. I was not a fan. Ollie should be home tomorrow to talk to you. It was rough, and, while we had this big fake out plan in place for Zod, I almost bought Ollie was going to do it. He's off lately and I just can't figure out what it is. It's worrying me. Maybe you need Anna to read him if she can. Or maybe a vacation. I don't think he's been himself since De Saad. The anger and violence aren't right.

Anyway, just don't go silent on me. You promised never again.

-Clark

Clark,

Ollie's not home yet. I just called you and Lois and left a voicemail. I'm scared. Where is everyone?

V. Prophecy

Chloe,

I'm glad everything's better for you. Oliver said he got a lead on the prophets and diverted to Scotland for something. I'm sorry he didn't call you. I'm just glad he got in touch with you first. I would have called but I took Lois to the Fortress to get Jor-El's approval. She got my powers-another test-then Toy Man made her crazy and it was a mess. When you tried calling we were in the Arctic and then having a lot of issues in Watchtower. She tried to kill me, not her fault, not at all. We've all been mindwhammied.

I am sorry I couldn't put your mind at ease though about Ollie.

I just...be careful, okay?

I know you're supposed to be here tomorrow, that you were so busy with Babs and Anna you couldn't make the rehearsal dinner, but, guess what, there wasn't one. Lois broke it off. She said after having my hearing and feeling everyone calling for help that it was selfish to keep me.

Maybe she's right.

Maybe it's wrong for me to have a human life at all. Sometimes I think it would just be easier to patrol till I drop and live at the Fortress. If Lois...it doesn't feel worth it. I mean, how can I justify watching a Sharks game or going on a date with Lois or even hanging out with the League off the clock? I can't, can I? Dr. Fate says I can change it, that's my power. Jordan said it too.

I can't afford to let people die.

-Clark

Clark,

I'm coming tomorrow. I wish you'd just stopped and come in instead of picking up the letter after I beeped you. This distance I get...being close to you ruined my relationship with Jimmy, but you're wrecked.

Don't be an idiot. You can't run 24/7. That's part of how you got so sick after Dark Thursday. Clark, you can't save anyone and you won't do anyone any good if you run yourself into the ground. Dr. Fate said we'd be the same, like I'd go crazy or take his place. That did not happen. You're not god. You have powers, great, but you can't save everyone.

You deserve a life. You've worked so hard to find a balance and I'm sure you will.

Let me talk to Lois, I know how to get through her fears.

I promise I'll make it right.

Hugs,

Chlo

VI. Finale

Dear Chloe,

You were gone so fast after the wedding that wasn't. I didn't get a chance to thank you. You were great organizing the second front in Star City and rounding up the Legion of Doom. You can always come back to Watchtower. Tess is...well you know about Tess by now. You both have to come to services. I know you didn't spend much time with her but you prepped her and I think you understood each other more than I can guess.

There were just looks when we were hung over and working to back track. I think you understood one Watchtower to another.

I'm glad you left. I mean, it was easier to fight knowing you were safe in Star City and had my back.

Don't you always?

I appreciate whatever you said to Lois. We're not trying right away, just too much stress, but we'll try again, I'm sure. So hold a date in your mind and don't trash the dress. Also, thank you from both Mom and me. You saved my powers. Superman wouldn't exist without you, such as that is. I'm still getting used to not just blurring in and out. People are all curious about me, and I have no idea what to say and, I know what you said, but Lois didn't do the best covering The Green Arrow Bandit.

Chloe, could you do me a huge favor?

You kept me safe so I could be Superman, and I mean more than just the Gold K, more times than I can count. So would you interview me? Figure out what I can and can't say. I'll give it gladly to The Register.

Yours,

Clark

Dear Clark,

You'd have been fine whether we kicked ass on the Legion of Doom. Not that we didn't, don't get me wrong, but you're the hero. I'm just tech and support, and maybe not that forever. I can't be Watchtower. You'll have to do it for yourselves, switch off with each other. I'm training Babs up fast. She wants to do it here and I can supervise.

You know me.

I will not be the ghost in the machine again. No matter how much I love...the mission. It's not good for me. Besides, I might not be as famous as Lois, but I just got promoted after four months of work to fifth floor. I'm covering the crime beat. It's not everything I want, not yet, but I'm excited. It's home.

Ollie's so sorry. I know he didn't mean for the Darkness to get him. You and I fell so hard that year with Zod that I don't think we can blame him. He's a good man, Clark, and he'd never really hurt you or me. You understand that, right?

Clark, I'm flattered, truly, but Superman belongs to Metropolis. It has to be The Planet, doesn't it? And Lois. It's always Lois.

Yours always,

Chlo

VII. PR

Dear Chloe,

"Nothin' doin'" like Dad used to say. Either you do it or I say nothing.

Yours and you know you want to do it,

Clark

Dear Moron,

You can't say nothing. You know how the press eviscerated Oliver and the bad VRA fallout and the Batman in Gotham is getting nothing but terrible press since he came out in the last few weeks too. You need press and if you insist, fine, but I think Lois is going to be mad.

Boundaries, remember?

Annoyed but still yours,

Chlo

Dear Chlo,

I know exactly what I want. You've been dying to ask these questions and frame this interview since the Fortress before college even. You've always been too nice to ask. So here's your chance.

Make "Superman" more lovable than that Bat-guy.

I know you can.

Trusting you a ton,

Clark

Dear Clark,

Now that The Register issue sold out after three printings, are you happy? Lois is being kind of weird on the phone and Oliver is moping that I never cover him. The fact we're married and it's public and I can't cover Queen Industries either doesn't really click for him. He's so incredibly mopey and just...why do I never notice these things. There are things about Oliver that remind me of Jimmy. He's so sensitive and jealous. Every time I get a comment on my article, he acts like a two year old with diaper rash.

He has to get it's smart.

He broke a lot of our goodwill last year. You're not wrong, considering what you can do and even the very edited story we told to keep you and Lois and Martha all safe, well, the public has to love you. The Legion said as much, right? And even if it didn't, there's a difference between being Kryptonian and a vigilante, there just is.

Hey, I told you you'd be the world's hero and not in black, didn't I?

Faithfully yours,

Chlo

VIII. Routines

Dearest Chlo,

I think my trunk is getting too full. I have six months' worth of letters. I cannot wait for you and Oliver to come here next week for Thanksgiving. It's not the same just flying in to give you sound bytes and quotes, seeing each other at Def Con 1 for meetings, or exchanging letters. I know Oliver's sensitive about us which is nuts, right? Did he expect us to change after twelve years of friendship that weathered Luthors, aliens, and our own idiocy?

That last one always seems the hardest to get past.

Anyway, it's been lonely without just casual-Chloe. That's how I think of it. I miss you and me talking about a lead over coffee or watching bad movies or just chilling in my loft. I mean, I sold the farm, but I miss it more than I realized. I miss my home and the loft and everything about it. I regret so much all of a sudden and I can't figure out why.

Lois won't set a new date yet. We tried last month, which you of course know, but then Lex messed it up. It's like that guy has a radar. At least that day wasn't a total loss, there's some symmetry in being able to extract Tess's memories from him and move her to being literally Watchtower. You need to put this commlink in she designed for when Star City with you, Ollie, Babs, Mia, Anna, and the Wonder Twins (they're out there too I heard, right?) need to link up. She's pretty lonely. Ah, Emil's super glad she's back, but you two used to get along, right?

Work wives and all that.

Anyway, what flavor of pie do you like. Mom and I will do anything you want.

(But please say extra apple, just saying.)

Yours forever,

Clark

Dearest Bottomless Pit,

How many pies did we need for five adults? I think the answer is not five, even if you took pity on Bart and asked him last minute we only ate one to help you finish the other four.

You are, without a doubt, the biggest goofball in the universe.

Was Lois a little frosty or was that just me? Also, Oliver didn't mean what he said. The costume is fine, colorful, but fine. Besides he's one to talk.

With love,

Chlo

IX. Secret Santa

Dearest Chlo,

I don't think it's okay you bought the farm back. Lois looked liked she'd sucked every lemon in Kansas when I opened your gift. Mom cried a lot, the good kind of tears, like the day I didn't die and stopped the nuclear missile? And who knew that those would be the good old days eventually?

I...it's too much. I desperately want it and I've missed Dad and my real home so much.

Chloe, how did you even afford it?

With Love (but the worried kind, ok),

Clark

Clark,

I asked a friend to loan me the money. He was happy to do it. I'm not the same girl from two years ago. I'm not embezzling from Queen Industries or Justice. I met this friend my fall away. He wants you stable, that's all I'll say.

When it's time, he'll meet with you.

He's not even as intimidating as that wondrous woman. She's not traveling from Europe yet, but soon, well, the three of you are going to be beyond amazing. I know it. I'm just honored I'm helping get you all together sooner than you might have otherwise.

Please, our soon-to-be-mutual associate wants this. Go home, Clark, be happy.

Love always,

Chlo

X. Dates

Chloe,

You're never here. I can come get you for a quick fly in. I'm really good at it. I save people all the time. Sometimes I take Lois. She asks me to do it a lot, but sometimes, I dunno, I feel weird. I've always wanted to take you too. I remember running you back from the Fortress the first time, that I was supposed to "take you along for the ride." Wouldn't you like that?

I'm going nuts. Lois stopped even talking to me about a new date after the Justice of the Peace thing didn't go through because of Metallo's crap. Maybe the universe doesn't want me married. I guess that's okay. I think it makes mom sad cause dad would have freaked, but it's okay. Some days I think Lois...I dunno...she said something the other day about knowing how Ella felt. Do you know what that means? She also packed up Blue the bird. He's on her desk at work but she never moved it to the kitchen at the farm. Is that a bad sign?

Anyway, you talk to Tess over commlink a ton more than you mail me. I know I interview with you at least once a week. How's your top floor office, by the way, "Anne Hatcher Queen?" You are quite the toast of Star City I've heard and not just because of Ollie. I couldn't be prouder for you. You sat on League stuff for so long.

My point is that we need to see each other, just Chloe and Clark, or okay, let me mentor okay? Conner visits you sometimes but you have so many of junior Varsity training there. I'll come for lunch once a week and stay a couple hours to help you be a den mom. Is that cool? Witnesses and platonic stuff. It'll keep Lois from snarking and Tess from laughing so hard at me after I read the letters. She says I'm like a fourteen year old girl.

I am not. I just like them.

How's Oliver? Last time he was here to stop an Apocalypse, well, over March he seemed pretty damn mad. He'd talk if we needed to but otherwise? Are you two alright?

Love always,

Clark

Dearest Clark,

Lois is complicated. I'm sure three failed weddings in a row is just a lot. She'll reschedule. Lois loves you more than anyone in the world. She's a Sullivan-Lane after all, that's how we're built.

I don't know. Oliver's mad because my journalism career has exploded and it's not just you, don't be on an ego trip. I do a ton of other work besides the Superman stuff. He expected me to be on pigeons longer I think and nine to five with occasional patrols with him. I'm letting Babs do the recon but, yeah, I'm even officially "Den Mother" for the Teen Titans (the team at second Watchtower). I'm busy with them almost every night and slammed with work. I love it. I feel better than I've felt in so long, but it's like Jimmy again...just not enough time to be a wife.

I think he wants kids. Isn't that nuts? One day, sure, but I always said that it had to be after the Pulitzer. When else would it be?

Yes, lunch sounds great. How would three times a week be? We have J'onn's niece now and I think she needs another "exile" perspective. We've got such a full house. Oh and a girl named Cassie who's literally party Greek god. I think she and Conner are going to hook up. Oh God, can you maybe come every day for a while, except weekends? Perry loves you and we both know he'll never fire Superman. He'll probably give you a medal for keeping the Titans from getting each other pregnant.

Shit, my life just put me on the not-cool side of the after school specials, didn't it?

You can right? It's not too much. Ollie works with Mia but the rest of the Titans are mine.

I...we're a team right?

Love always,

Super desperate-Chlo

XI. Unexpected Blows

Dearest Boss of Me,

What's the point of postcards. We see each other every week day for the Titans and once on Wednesday nights for interviews and PR work. Then at least two Saturdays a month I bring you here to hang with Lois but I swear it's more you and Tess since you got back. What do you talk about all day, I swear. There's a commlink.

It's September again, and my trunk is getting hard for even me to shut. I don't quite get it. But if it's what you want, we can exchange letters too.

Maybe it's not the worst thing. There are some things I'd break down about if I told you.

I...remember what you said about kids? Lois had a scare this month. She wasn't...it was too raw for her to tell you last time, and I didn't think I could get the words out. She isn't but she was scared she was. Lo explained it's not a "you're an alien" thing but more of "we'd take too much of your time" thing. But I want a kid to take my time some day. Maybe not now. I've barely been Superman a year, but some day. Maybe after my Pulitzer. Bet I can beat you.

Anyway, how's Oliver?

Also, for lunch tomorrow do you want Cantonese or Caribbean. You know I bring the freshest food in the world, right?

Love always and forever,

Your shuttle service

Dear Smallville Shuttle,

Bring me some pitas from Athens. I got a big love for them visiting Diana. How's that going by the way. She's stiff but she means well. At least you haven't complained about her like you do about Bruce.

Endlessly, all I'm saying.

Wow, a kid, huh. Lois will come around. Ask Martha, those green eyes and that mop of messy hair is addictive. Anyone would want to have kids with you, seriously. It'll come.

Actually, I couldn't mention it in front of the Titans, and I wasn't going to say anything until it was official. I had my lawyers serve papers today. He and Dinah are getting too close for one thing, but I'm not sure how far that means. The big thing is that we never see each other and when we do, we fight. He expects me to have nothing in my life but him like that year I was Watchtower. But that was never the true me and he should have known.

He says the most awful things about you, terrible things, things we'd never do.

It feels like Jimmy all over again.

I should know better. I am not consummating or staying in marriages with ceremonies I don't remember. LIFE LESSON, Clark, repeat it with me.

I'm sure you can almost relate.

Bring ice cream will you? Tons of it? And I think my old stuffed animal Cronky is at the farm. Lois got it out of The Talon for me before it blew. My bed's too lonely.

I hope you and Lois make it though, I just want you happy. You have no idea how much.

Love always and forever,

Chlo

VII. Breaking Point

Chlo,

I'll keep it short because, frankly, I'll be delivering this myself in a few minutes and staying overnight.

After two and a half years of engagement, we're done. Perry noticed the tension with us, just when she visited me in the basement and all that, and he's offered her Kenya and foreign affairs. She took it. It's been bad a long time. She subletted a place in Metropolis six months ago, and she said it was for work and I bought that, but once she moved her White Snake collection over, I knew it was the real deal. The rest has been pretend.

I feel that's my life except at the farm. It's the only place I'm me.

I'm sick of being a nerd at work and only working hard enough not to get fired. I'm sick of the stupid glasses and the nasally whine. It's not like the staff didn't know me for five plus years before that happened or come to a couple weddings with me not wearing it. Mom also says in my outfit no one sees my face anyway, but that's another story.

I...come home, Chlo. We can keep an eye on the Titans or have them move here. Move here and stay with me and take Lois's open desk, Perry's dying to have the stories about me in our paper. Please.

I'll be begging you in person anyway.

Flying back to you now,

Clark

Dear Dumbass,

It took you long enough.

Of course, I'll do it.

You're still worth a very, very long wait,

Chloe

Finding the Pieces

She checks the loft while packing her suitcases, and it doesn't take long to find the letters. She knew Chloe and Clark wrote each other, but she never knew how much. It seems stupid to her, and it's old fashioned but it also burns. There's almost two years' worth of correspondence that make the trunk burst at the seams.

Lois reads a few of them, and maybe she expected with everything for them to be sexual or about love, and it burns worse they're not. Clark and Chloe are so stupid, so dumb. How could they have never seen it?

She sees it, and Oliver saw it before her. The interview-and damn it, it should have been hers-was always "She can hide it best, Lois; this is her skill set, honey." With the Titans it was "We're training moody teenagers, would you like to, instead?" With the Saturday movie fests for boring classics it was "We used to do this; it's for the good times."

It was always something, anything else to call it except what it was: love.

She's done now. Kenya's calling and a life away from Clark, from the Planet, from the cousin who will surely take her desk the way she's taken her life. Except there's this damn voice that whispers in her ears, that tells her this was always Chloe's life, that it's what her cousin did at The Torch with Smallville making hometown saves with mutants. Now it's the whole world and the Planet, but it's never changed. She isn't sure why she expected it ever would, why he'd lean on her when she could never do what Tess could let alone Chloe.

She's tired.

Tired of the guilt for when he is home, and tired of feeling like her mom when he's not. It's too hard, too much giving, and her soul is weary with all of it. Maybe it crystallized for her when she thought she was pregnant or maybe it shone brightly for her after their first not-wedding where Clark wouldn't shut up about his powers and how glad he was Chloe saved him. Or maybe she knew at the VRA, when she had to beg Clark to go to Chloe. Because, after all, if Luthors and aliens and Apocalypses can't separate them, what chance did she ever have?

Lois sets the letters down. They hurt too much to sift through and their Clark's and Chloe's to keep, as they should be.

Tired, she pulls out her cell and dials a familiar number in Star City. When Dinah answers, Lois shuts it off. She has a plane to catch and a whole wide world waiting for her, far from the Justice League and its bullshit. It's better that way.

It has to be.


End file.
